


Weakened Prince

by blank_witch



Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Loss of Control, Pride!Roman, darkside roman, i like this idea for some reason
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-12
Updated: 2018-12-12
Packaged: 2019-09-01 09:18:31
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,540
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16762318
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/blank_witch/pseuds/blank_witch
Summary: Where Roman has a suppressed personality and it was stronger than him. After a rejected idea.





	Weakened Prince

Roman had been kept up in his room after another video where he almost slip something out. Though the others didn't know about it but Roman embodies more than Thomas' ego, but also his pride. Now another thing, Pride himself is another suppressed personality of Roman. Pride would come out whenever they are alone in the creative side's room. He would fight within himself to keep Pride from appearing. That would usually happen whenever, Roman is filled so much rage and fully opinionated about his own idea.

Or the other worst case scenario...He found himself insecure around his family.

"Roman you know that this is getting tiring~" Pride said, "Of course, you are such a charming prince; Your ideas are always the best. We both know this."

"Shut up..." Roman looked at the mirror in front of him. In front of him was, another him but was wearing black instead of white. Crimson crown shining through the darkness. His sly smirk is just making the other one shiver, "Just shut up..."

"We both know that I speak only the truth," he said.

Roman closed his eyes and kneel down in front of the mirror. As he remembered today's meeting with Logan that ended badly. His ideas were dismissed so coldly, and being called stupid by him...again. Even if Roman really hated hearing that, but Roman also know that Logan meant not to hurt him too hard. The confident side looked down at his knees and tried to calm down, he kept telling himself that his family will be fine just as long as he is calm.

"Oh my prince, you are in a bit of a relief aren't you?" Roman looked at the mirror and he saw Deceit standing behind him and touching his shoulder with a smirk, "Pride it's been a long time since I see you," he said, looking at Creativity's other alter ego.

"Indeed it has, Deceit," his other self said, "I missed you."

Deceit glanced at the prince who was in pain while shooting glares at him, he felt amused by this reaction that the prince is giving him. Normally Deceit would taunt him more but he knew that if Pride was let loose, as Thomas' self preservation, that would make his job harder than needed to be. As much as he hate it he needed to do something about this situation. For once, he hoped the prince would hold on just a bit longer.

The snake sunk out of the room silently, as Pride smirked and looked at Roman, "Come on, Prince," he smiled, "We both had the power of a king! Why have we down graded to become a prince?" he frowned, "Was it because we hurt Thomas' friends and family?"

As he said that, a memory appeared; through Thomas' eyes, everyone around him was looking, with fear, disgust and the hardest one to look at, disappointment. Inside the mindscape everyone was looking at him with the same expression, he doesn't want to feel that way again. That was when he let Pride took over, "N-no...it wasn't..." for once the prince whimpered as Pride influence was getting stronger.

"Aw Creativity, my sweet twin," Pride said, "You must not lie to yourself, I know every part of you. We ARE a part of each other. I promise you that these fools are just holding you back, they looked at you now like some idiot. They never take you seriously."

_No...that couldn't true!_

_His family cares about him..._

_What Pride is saying was a total lie!_

Roman tried to block more of the noises that surrounding, any self doubt that was resonating within him. This is just pissed Pride even more, he loves himself too much, and he knows if he take control while Roman was in this state, it would hurt both of them and Thomas.

There was one thing that Pride was glad about, he gained more influence than his other side. He stepped out of the mirror and cupped the prince's chin to look at his ruby colored eyes; Roman looked like he was going to cry, which fueled Pride, "Ssshh it's alright Roman..." he slowly rubbed his hands against Roman' hair, "I will take care of this...Leave it to me."

"N-no...Thomas needs me!" he struggled more to be released from Pride's grasp, "He won't be able to create w-without me..."

"True, in fact he needs both of us," Pride said, "That's why we would be working together, it's a win-win situation...I will make sure your ideas get heard by everyone and you will earn creative freedom, don't you want that?"

"B-But what if t-they will h-hate me a-again...more than before...?" Roman asked, he knew it was foolish but at this state what else is he going to do?

Pride just smirked at the prince, showing off his red aura in order to convince Roman more, "Who cares about their opinion, Roman," he said, "We're the most important side here! You said it yourself didn't you?" he reminded Roman of when he said that, now he feels horrible, "Logan and Virgil will stand to block our way for true perfection, and Patton will support his 'son'. Did you actually think that Patton even cares about us at this point?" he asked mockingly, "Let's face it, I care about you the most."

The fanciful side almost believed him but he need to fight it, "T-That's because y-you wanted to earn control..." Roman said, "You never cared about what anyone else! I-I don't want to hurt anyone!"

The other side clicked his tongue and grabbed his twin by the collar of his shirt and threw him to the side of the bed. Roman grunted at the pain of his back hitting the edge of the mattress. As his room was changing, Roman could just stare at Pride silently, he doesn't have any strength left. All of those anger and also the insecurity is feeding him, he knew that, but why is he still feeling all of this?

Pride liked how his other self was looking at him, in fear. Just like how it was years ago, just when Roman would just follow whatever he said. He was the one in control not this insecure and cowardly confident. Everyone was bowing down to him, fearing him. Doing everything that he wanted and more. Before Pride could make sure Roman obey him completely, the door of their room was kicked down, "Pride!" The anxious side shouted as he strike the dark side down.

"V-Virge..." Roman said weakly.

Pride got up and glared at the previous dark side, "Well well it seems that Anxiety has grown a pair and punched me, impressive indeed," Pride mused himself, "Though you're not that strong to hurt me, but," he glanced at Roman, "I'll be back, Roman. Remember I own you." He retreated to Roman's shadow and the Prince's body glowed dark red as they both are fusing together. Roman gasped for air as it always suffocate both of them when they are becoming one again.

"Roman!" Patton ran to his side and hugged him, "I'm so glad that you're okay!" the 'dad' figure had tears in his eyes, the prince nodded and grinned.

"I-I'm always alright," Roman smiled, "Don't worry too much, Padre. But how do you know about Pride?" he asked to the three of them.

"Deceit uncover our memories of him," Logan replied sitting on the Roman's other side, "Deceit told us that a few years ago, when Pride took over and you manage to gain control again, you asked him to erase the memories of Pride among our midst. May we ask why would you do such a thing?" Logan asked, even in his monotonous voice if you looked him in the eyes, flashes of worry appears.

Roman was taken back, they should know why did he do that. They had their memories back right?

"We won't judge you for your reason," Virgil said, "It's okay, princey. You can cry if you want."

Roman didn't realized that tears were flowing out of his eyes, and he wiped it away with his sleeves. He tried to compose himself once again, and finally was able to form some words without any sniffling, but he shuttered, "I-I didn't want you guys to..." he took another deep breath, "H-hate me...I can still remember vividly. P-patton's disappointing look, Logan's b-being annoyed and V-virgil just g-glaring daggers at me," he said, "And I...I didn't want that to happen again. I couldn't forgive myself for what I did...Thomas suffered because I c-couldn't surpressed Pride...And I...and I..."

He pulled into a deeper hug by Patton, who carressed his hair softly, saying, "Roman....it's not your fault that this happened," he said, "We would be here if Pride came up again...We'll help you."

"After all we are family," Logan said, giving a soft small smile, when Roman's head was away from Patton's arms.

"Yeah," Virgil said, "You can let down your guard around us, princey. This side of you is far more natural than that obnoxious mask you always wear."

Roman blushed and looked away. But he couldn't help to grin, "Thanks guys..."

**Author's Note:**

> thank you for reading this first sander side fanfiction i made!  
> i'm sorry if the characters are ooc  
> but i hope you enjoyed this! ^^


End file.
